lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog may refer to the franchise for other uses visit Sonic the Hedgehog (disambiguation). Sonic the Hedgehog is one of the Level Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71244 Level Pack for the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Background Sonic is a 15-year-old anthropomorphic blue hedgehog and the fastest thing alive. He has constantly gone through islands such as South Island, Westside Island, and Angel Island to save them from the mad scientist, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. He would later find himself fighting nearly god-like beings known as Chaos, Dark Gaia, the Time Eater, and the Deadly Six. He is the leader of Team Sonic which is a trio of heroes including his best friend Miles "Tails" Prower and close friend Knuckles the Echidna who frequently team up to fight against Eggman. He has many friends including characters such as Tails, Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echidna, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, and Cream the Rabbit. He has also found rivals in Metal Sonic, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Jet the Hawk. Upon collecting the 7 Chaos Emeralds, he can transform into the mighty gold Super Sonic. 'Dimensions Crisis' 'Sonic Dimensions' Sonic was briefly seen going around the Green Hill Zone retrieving a Chaos Emerald for Tails. As soon as he arrived at Tails' Lab, Tails, Big the Cat, Knuckles, Amy and Shadow were captured by Doctor Eggman, who then stole the other 6 Chaos Emeralds. As Doctor Eggman was influenced with Sonic's compliment, he was distracted, then, quickly, Sonic freed his friends. However, despite Doctor Eggman's mistake of activating the Keystone (which led his friends, Eggman himself and the other remaining Chaos Emeralds sucked into the portal), Sonic then asked Tails for a plan and went to different areas in his world to claim back the other Emeralds and find his other friends. After claiming back all of the emeralds and successfully defeated Doctor Eggman and Chaos, Sonic and Tails went to a portal, to rescue Amy. After that, their fate is unknown. World Sonic the Hedgehog: Green Hill Zone Abilities * Speed * Grind Rails * Acrobat * Super Strength * Super Transformation (Jump and then press interact button to activate) ** Invulnerability ** Laser Deflector Quotes Trivia * In-game, due to Sonic's fear of water, he wears a life jacket and swims using backstroke. ** Sonic's fear of water and inability to swim altogether is ironic, as hedgehogs in real-life can actually swim. ** In beta versions he also worn a scuba mask although this was removed in the final version. ** If you move fast enough while on water as Sonic he will run on the water's surface instead of swimming. * Sonic is the third video game-based character to appear in LEGO Dimensions. The other characters are Chell from Portal 2, Gamer Kid representing Midway Arcade games and the fourth being Chase McCain from LEGO City: Undercover. * This is his second time as a toy that can be used in games. The first time was an Amiibo made for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. ** A lot of Sonic's moves have been taken from said game, i.e. his neutral combo, his up tilt, his down tilt, his forward smash, and his down aerial. * So far, he has appeared in 83 different video games. * This is Sonic's first playable appearance in a Traveller's Tales game since 1997, as they previously developed Sonic 3D Blast and Sonic R for the Sega Saturn console. Sonic 3D Blast was also developed for the Sega Genesis. * Sonic isn't the only well known video game character with a game made by TT Games. They also made Crash Twinsanity and Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, both games from the Crash Bandicoot franchise. ** Sonic and Crash Bandicoot had coincidentally been revealed at the same time frame to star in LEGO Dimensions and Skylanders Imaginators respectively. * Sonic's reveal (taking the One Ring from Gollum) is a reference to Rings being the main collectibles in his games (similar to studs in LEGO games). ** Sonic also made a reference about Lord of the Rings in Sonic Boom which he shouts "One ring shall rule them all!" * Sonic's current voice actor, Roger Craig Smith, reprises his role in this game. He has done four other roles in Dimensions: Cole, The Riddler, Plovar, and Frank the Foreman. ** He has also voiced Batman in the Batman Unlimited movies and shorts, as well as Batman: Arkham Origins. ** He even voiced Bat-Mite in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, and Captain America in LEGO Marvel Superheroes. ** Smith also had a role in the 2013 Disney/Pixar movie Planes. **Prior to Smith voicing him, Sonic was voiced by Ryan Drummond from 1999 to 2004 and Jason Griffith from 2005 to 2009. * Sonic was born on Christmas Island. * Sonic, Harley Quinn, and Excalibur Batman are the only characters with the Super Strength ability that cannot use Super Strength Handles. * Sonic was said to be inspired by former United States president Bill Clinton; he is the one of two only characters to be loosely based on real life political figures or even real life persons: the other is Doctor Eggman who was based on another former United States president, Theodore Roosevelt. * Sonic is able to transform into Super Sonic by completing his level and collecting a specific amount of Studs/Rings. ** Super Sonic works similarly to the "Chi Mode" as he has a meter around the character portrait like Laval, Cragger, and Eris. ** The meter can be replenished by collecting studs (or rings in the Sonic world or level), just like the Chi meter fills up with Chi orbs. * When Sonic dies rather than breaking into pieces he'll die like he does in the Classic games; facing the camera, arms and legs straight out, and a surprised look on his face while falling in front of all the art (or in this game, phasing right through the ground.) * Sonic, along with Doctor Eggman, make cameos as parade balloons in a Ghostbusters 2016 level and in the Adventure World. ** Eggman is a boss while Sonic is the the solution to the boss and a renovation project. When the Sonic balloon is inflated and the PKE puzzle is solved, he will jump on top of the Eggman balloon, revealing his weak points. * Sonic also makes a cameo in the commercial for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Story Pack, where Sonic is thought to be the beast that the main character (Newt Scamander) in the series was looking for. ** He even reacts to him in the game as well. * Sonic's toy tag consists of the Sonic Team logo's Sonic icon, his name in Sonic the Hedgehog font and the background of his toy tag is Green Hill Zone, however, in yellow. * Super Sonic isn't the only transformation Sonic has in his history, there is also Hyper Sonic. Hyper Sonic hasn't been seen since Sonic 3 & Knuckles however, so it isn't likely it will be seen in this game. ** There is also Dark Super Sonic, but again, not likely to appear in this game since it only had 1 appearance in the Sonic X anime show. *In many ways possible, this is the first time Sonic (by official production) crossovers with the Flash, who is a popular speedster often compared with him. **In general, this is also the first time Sonic (by official production) crossovers with DC Comics. *When using The Tornado, Sonic will ride on the top wing while Tails pilots the plane. *In the game since he's faster than a car, one of the producers of Lego Dimensions said that he'll reference the car and say something about why he needs it. *Sonic is the first character to be able to turn into a super form, curl into a ball and use spin dash (Not counting Jake's gyrosphere transformation), use the air dash to zero in on enemies, have a custom death of his own, and be able to grind on rails. *Most of his lines or his idle animations make a reference of all his video-games and anything related to his franchise: **One of his idle animations features him taking a nap and dreaming about his 16-bit Genesis form, probably because of the release being on his 25th anniversary. **Another is Sonic looking at his wrist, and stamping his foot. This is a reference to the original idle animations in the original 1991 game. ***The only difference is back then Sonic's body was still pointing in whatever direction he was facing and will stamp his foot until the player moves, while in LEGO Dimensions he turns directly to the camera and stops stamping his foot quickly. **His third entrance line is a reference to the intro of Sonic X. **His first and third line to himself is a reference to Sonic Adventure 2, where he tells Shadow the same thing before their first battle. **The second line Sonic makes to himself references Sonic Heroes, when Team Sonic met Team Dark before springing into battle. **His line to Marceline is both a nod to her occasionally turning into a werewolf in Adventure Time, and Sonic's time as a werehog in Sonic Unleashed. **His line to Bart Simpson is a reference to The Simpsons episode "Marge Be Not Proud", where Bart imagines Sonic saying the same line to him to convince him to steal a video game. **He mistakes Cragger for Vector the Crocodile because they're both anthropomorphic crocodiles. **His line to Peter Venkman is about a creepy doll that resembles Tails, a reference to the odd Sonic R character, Tails Doll. **His line to Gollum is a reference to the E3 trailer, where Gollum was about to take the ring but then Sonic the Hedgehog went very quickly and took it from Gollum. **His line to Lumpy Space Princess is a possible reference to the infamous game Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), where he meets Princess Elise. At the game's ending, time is reset and nobody remembers the events that happened. ***Also, judging from how he delivers the line, it's likely that he was also referring to the infamous "kiss" scene from the same game. ** Sonic's quote to Cyborg is a reference to the classic days when Eggman used to roboticize Mobians instead of building robots. ** His line to Harley Quinn has him slightly comparing her to Amy Rose, in particular their red outfits and that they carried a big hammer, as well as indirectly noticing similarities to their obsessive crushes on The Joker and him respectively. ** His line to Newt Scamander is since he keeps strange monsters in a suitcase Sonic doesn't want to be kept in a suitcase where he can't run free. ** His quote when unable to solve a puzzle is a quote from Sonic Heroes. It is heard when you clear a level as Team Sonic (Speed Formation) and get an E rank. ** The first part of Sonic's second entrance quote (See above) is from Sonic Adventure 1 when he encounters Chaos. ** The Bouncing Barrel in Carnival Night Zone line references the infamous barrel puzzle in Sonic the Hedgehog 3, where Sonic had to get a barrel so that it goes high enough to pass under to progress to the Robotnik Boss Battle. *When in his super form, he obtains the Invulnerability ability so he's the 6th character who obtains this ability. **Gamer Kid & Sonic are the only characters who obtain this ability on a certain amount of time or energy. *Sonic currently has the most interactions with each characters, having lines with 12 characters, they usually have lines with 5 or 6 characters. *In gameplay, Sonic's mouth is on the left side of this head but on the physical minifigure itself's on the opposite side of his head. *Sonic's first line when encountering a boss is a reference to Sonic Heroes. *Sonic demonstrates the rebuild mechanic with the Hogwarts Express in store display cabinet videos. *Sonic currently has the most entrance lines between all the characters, with 5. **Sonic is also the year 2 character with the most lines so far. *Sonic is the fifth character to host a Meet That Hero! trailer, but is the only character to only represent his franchise in game. *Sonic is the fastest character in the game. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Male Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Speed Ability Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Animals Category:Videogame Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Index Category:2016 Category:Playable Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Wave 7 Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Acrobatics Ability Category:Time Travelling Characters Category:Keys Category:Super Transformation Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Grind Rails Ability Category:Invulnerability Ability Category:Deflection Ability Category:Super Jump Category:Heart Regeneration Ability Category:Accessory Characters Category:Characters With Special Heads